


Three of a Kind

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatronus had promised a night of pleasure the likes of which Orion would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic for a wonderful person who has been a great support for me. ^_^

It started with Megatronus.   
  
But where there was Megatronus, one could always find Soundwave, and Orion's vents had soared into overdrive when the carrier mech appeared.  
  
Megatronus smirked, stroked a hand down Orion's backplate, and whispered a dirty invitation. His spike throbbed within Orion's valve as Orion's spike dribbled pre-lubricant over his abdominal armor.   
  
Orion shivered. He agreed.   
  
And so it was that Soundwave joined them.   
  
And that was how Orion found himself pressed between the two of them, Megatronus at his front, and Soundwave at his back.   
  
Megatronus captured his lips for deep, consuming kisses.   
  
Soundwave caught his wrists with those manipulating cables of his, pulling them over his helm and out of the way. His long fingers tickled at Orion's valve, tracing his stretched rim where Megatron's spike already filled him.   
  
Orion's arousal notched higher. He panted and moaned, one overload taking him when Soundwave brushed over his anterior node before returning to the stretch of his valve. Those nimble fingers of his traced the rim of Orion's valve, and Megatronus stopped thrusting, his spike throbbing with restrained need.   
  
Soundwave's fingers rubbed Orion's rim again before he nudged two of them in alongside Megatronus' spike. Orion gasped, breaking away from the kiss, his helm landing against Megatronus' collar.   
  
A large hand stroked down his spinal strut, soothing him, distracting him from two more nimble fingers sliding into his valve, stretching the limits of it. Orion shivered, his hands drawing into fists, his valve pulsing with a mix of need and apprehension.   
  
Megatronus bent his helm and nipped at his intake, his glossa and denta leaving hot trails of pleasure over the delicate plating and cables. Orion moaned, his glossa flicking over his lips as his valve squeezed again, and then relaxed, opening up to Soundwave's ministrations.   
  
Megatronus' rumble of pleasure and approval seemed to vibrate through Orion. He tilted forward, leaning against Megatronus' chest, feeling the powerful beat of his lover's spark beneath. Soundwave pressed against him from behind, all thin angles and heat, and then his fingers were gone from Orion's valve.   
  
He knew, however, that it wasn't the end.   
  
He shook, anticipation more than anything, engine purring, as he waited. As Soundwave rocked against his back, as Megatronus helped lift Orion higher, as another blunt pressure nudged at Orion's valve.   
  
He moaned deep in his intake, drawing in sharper vents, as Soundwave urged his spike against Orion's rim and slowly, but surely guided himself in alongside Megatronus. Orion's vents roared, a whimper escaping his vocalizer.   
  
Full, so full.   
  
His optics shuttered. His back arched. His hands tightened.   
  
Megatronus' lips came back to his, swallowing his next moan with a deep kiss. Orion shook with pleasure as Soundwave's spike filled him, until both he and Megatron were deep, throbbing in counterpoint to each other, Orion's valve struggling to cycle down on them.   
  
He was stretched wide, so wide his calipers quivered. His sensory nodes spat charge in fitful bursts. More lubricant trickled free, soaking their spikes, the berth beneath him. He felt wet and open, hungry and aching.   
  
Orion moaned into the kiss, his hips rolling as the two spikes throbbed within him. He felt Soundwave's heated ex-vents buffet his back even as Megatronus ex-vented in a whoosh and gripped at his hips. His fingers flexed, tickling at seams.   
  
And then they started to move.   
  
Orion had seen them fight, both each other and together, and he recalled that now because they moved together like they fought. With precision. With determination. With perfect counter points as they knew each other so well, they could reach each other's movements.   
  
Where Soundwave retreated, Megatronus pressed deeper.   
  
Or they would unite, withdrawing together and leaving Orion feeling empty and aching. Only to push back in all at once, filling Orion in an instant and leaving him panting for a ventilation. His helm hung. His circuits fired off pleasure, one after another. Megatronus was thicker, but Soundwave was longer, and it was he that tapped Orion's ceiling node with each deep thrust.   
  
Orion overloaded all too quickly, pleasure stripping him raw, leaving him reeling. More lubricant seeped free. His plating flared, struggling to dispel heat.   
  
Megatronus purred into his audial. Soundwave did not speak, but there was a rumble of pleasure from behind Orion, a rolling purr in Soundwave's engine. That was satisfaction enough.   
  
They paused long enough for the last ripples of pleasure to radiate through Orion before they started to move again, slow and steady, point and counterpoint, as though determined to drag free another overload.   
  
Orion moaned, all apprehension gone.   
  
Megatronus had promised a night of pleasure the likes of which he would never forget. Apparently, he meant to carry through with that promise.   
  
Orion had no objections at all.   
  


-End-


End file.
